


Guns and Hoses (Пушки и шланги)

by FantikBantik, LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe Firefighters & Cops, Firefighter Derek, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Obscene words, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, cop stiles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: Есть большая вероятность, что Дерек Хейл убьёт Стайлза Стилински. Потому что Стилински чёртов придурок.А о ненависти Стайлза к пожарным в департаменте шерифа Бикон Хиллз ходят легенды.





	Guns and Hoses (Пушки и шланги)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Word Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875648) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> Со-переводчик: [LonelyLikeACastaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway)
> 
> Тысячи солнц и спасибо за беттинг [rmsmwia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia) ^^
> 
> ________________________________________

Есть большая вероятность, что Дерек Хейл убьёт Стайлза Стилински. Потому что Стилински чёртов придурок.

Дерек впервые узнаёт о нём одной ночью, где-то в начале четвёртого, когда поступает вызов о пожаре на заброшенной лесопилке. Копы уже там, потому что…

Ну потому что это их грёбаная работа. И не то чтобы Стилински мог перестать сучиться по этому поводу.

– О-о-о, – восклицает он, слезая с капота патрульной машины. – Парни, всё в порядке! Кто-то наконец разбудил пожарных!

Дереку тут же хочется познакомить свой кулак с его лицом.

– А что вы, ребята, вообще делаете каждую смену? – спрашивает Стилински. – Едите, пока не начнет клонить в сон, а затем просыпаетесь, когда снова проголодаетесь?

– Придурок, – бормочет Дерек, когда бежит в сторону лесопилки.

Он ожидает, что Эрика согласится с ним, но она лишь смеётся:

– Зависть – это грех, Стилински!

Стилински показывает ей средний палец, и отблеск пламени с лесопилки ярко освещает тёмные круги у него под глазами.

Дерек на мгновение надеется, что тот достаточно сильно устал, чтобы разбить свою патрульную машину о дерево на обратном пути в город, а затем выкидывает этого раздражающего помощника шерифа из головы и приступает к работе.

* * *

– Ты вообще понимаешь, – говорит Джордан Пэрриш несколько дней спустя, когда они со Стайлзом обедают в закусочной, – что мы должны быть на одной стороне?

Стайлз бурчит что-то неразборчивое в свой кофе и переводит взгляд на парковку, куда въезжает блестящая красная пожарная машина. Лишь бы эффектно появиться, мудаки.

О ненависти Стайлза к пожарным в департаменте шерифа Бикон Хиллз ходят легенды. И, как утверждает Стайлз, это не имеет ничего общего с тем, что как-то женщина из детского благотворительного фонда посмотрела на него, словно у него вдруг выросло две головы, и сказала: «О, нет, помощник шерифа Стилински. Люди не хотят календарь с полицейскими. Мы попросим поучаствовать пожарную команду».

Конечно, Эрика была права. Это чистая, мать его, зависть.

Он просто так чертовски устал, и вы знаете, что достаётся этим пожарным? Двадцать четыре часа работы и сорок восемь часов отдыха. Господи боже. Стайлз даже не может представить, каково это. Иметь такой график, который не состоит из постоянных метаний от утренних смен к дневным сменам, затем – к ночным, а потом обратно на эти чёртовы американские горки, прежде чем его биологические часы успевают перестроиться.

«Пожарные тоже работают по ночам», – звучит у него в голове тоном, подозрительно похожим на его лучшего друга Скотта, который всегда играет голос разума в ментальных дебатах Стайлза.

– Пожарные спят по ночам, – бормочет Стайлз в свой едва тёплый кофе. – Ты знаешь, сколько пожаров происходит в Бикон Хиллз? Да почти, блять, нисколько.

– Снова разговариваешь сам с собой, Стайлз? – спрашивает Пэрриш.

Стайлз поднимает взгляд, когда в закусочную входят пожарные.

– Ага. Единственный способ интеллектуально пообщаться в этом обществе.

Он пытается игнорировать пожарных, но Джордану ведь нужно быть всем из себя таким вежливым и общительным. Он даже дружелюбен с Дереком Хейлом, самым худшим из всей этой компании. С его хмурым лицом и взглядом мощностью в тысячу ватт, а эти его скулы, которые…

Так, стоп. Что? Стайлз перечислял причины, почему Дерек мудак, а не блядское ходячее олицетворение мокрых снов.

Он чувствует себя менее сбитым с толку, когда Хейл проходит мимо их столика и с самодовольной ухмылочкой кладёт пончик на тарелку Стайлза.

Стайлз ведь может просто пристрелить его сейчас, да? Очень даже может.

– Пошёл ты, – вместо этого бормочет он.

А пончик-то розовый. Да ещё и с обсыпкой.

Он словно издевается над ним.

Как и Дерек грёбаный Хейл.

Чтоб он провалился.

Эта хрень с пончиком – дурацкое клише. Вы знаете, почему полицейские толстеют? Из-за долбанного адреналина, вот почему. Потому что они всегда в режиме повышенной бдительности. А пожарные – нет. Их уровень стресса абсолютно на другом уровне. Они не настолько взвинчены всё время, что это меняет их чёртов обмен веществ. И это абсолютный факт. Есть исследования.

Исследования, которые говорят Стайлзу, что он умрёт на двадцать лет раньше своих сверстников, и всё из-за его грёбаной работы. Которую он любит, кстати говоря, но всё же. Двадцать лет. Это кажется… это кажется слишком значительным, чтобы тратить эти годы ради дерьмовой зарплаты и привилегии день за днём иметь дело с мудаками.

Мудаками типа Дерека Хейла, который в данный момент смеётся над ним с другого конца закусочной.

– Я убью этого мудозвона, – бормочет Стайлз.

– Ты собираешься его есть? – спрашивает Пэрриш, игнорируя гнев Стайлза и с надеждой смотря на пончик. – Потому что я могу помочь с этим, если ты не будешь.

* * *

В целом, отношения между департаментом шерифа Бикон Хиллз и пожарной частью довольно хорошие. А вот если переходить на личности, то Дерек ненавидит офицера Стилински с силой огня от тысячи пылающих солнц. Особенно когда они приезжают на возгорание мусорных контейнеров за «Бургер Кинг» как-то ночью, а Стилински уже там, вовсю распаляется об их времени реагирования, добавляя что-то о получении всех лавров только за знание, куда направлять шланг.

– Мы не только с пожарами боремся, – парирует Дерек. – Ты ведь знаешь, как расшифровывается «СМП», верно?

– Ага, – соглашается Стайлз, – Сон Монетки Приносит.

Дерек сдерживает острое желание ударить его по самодовольной морде.

– Послушай, Хейл, – продолжает Стилински, – я знаю только два типа людей, которые зарабатывают деньги в постели, и первый тип я арестовываю.

Бойд смеётся.

Чёртов предатель.

Позднее, находясь уже на станции, Дерек лежит без сна на своей койке и тихо закипает.

– Я слышу, как ты ненавидишь Стилински, даже отсюда, – бормочет Айзек. – Ты не можешь просто трахнуть его и выкинуть из своей головы?

Со стороны Эрики доносится смешок.

– Заткнись, – огрызается Дерек.

Он не хочет трахать Стилински.

Он хочет съездить ему по морде.

Конец истории.

* * *

На свой двадцать третий день рождения Стайлз идёт в клуб «Джунгли». Ну а где ещё в Бикон Хиллз можно найти секс без обязательств в кратчайшие сроки? Скотт готов сыграть роль его второго пилота на несколько часов, но ему нужно быть дома к полуночи, и, будем честны, он самый гетеросексуальный штурман в мире.

– Чувак, – провозглашает он, – выходим на охоту за членами!

Стайлз с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не изобразить жест «рука-лицо».

– Это очень мило, что ты так входишь в роль, Скотти, но мы так не разговариваем.

– Ладно-ладно, – Скотт вприпрыжку несётся в сторону танцпола.

Вот тебе и второй пилот…

Но он всё же милый. Его гетеросексуальный лучший-в-мире-друг попадает в лапы всех танцующий парней, и Скотт так дружелюбен и открыт знакомствам с новыми людьми, что даже не осознает, что те почти наверняка заинтересованы только в сексе. В конце концов до него доходит. Вероятно в тот момент, когда достает кошелёк и показывает фотку Эллисон, на которой она держит руки на своём округлившемся животе, но вдруг понимает, что не все так рады услышать, как сильно он любит свою идеальную беременную жену.

Стайлз заводит дружбу с барменом и удостоверяется, что им теперь обеспечен непрекращающийся поток выпивки.

Скотт сваливает незадолго до полуночи. 

Некоторое время Стайлз танцует с разными парнями. Он достаточно выпил, чтобы расстаться со всеми своими тормозами хоть ненадолго. Музыка заряжает, он окружён горячими красавчиками, и у него точно будет сегодня секс. С днём рождения, Стайлз.

И именно в этот момент он чует дым.

Ладно, дым-машина работала всю ночь, но это не тот странный прохладный привкус искусственного дыма. Этот дым – настоящий. Стайлз начинает обеспокоенно оглядываться, когда музыка выключается, включается свет и раздаётся сигнал пожарных извещателей.

Несколько минут спустя, стоя на холодной улице с несколькими леди и разделяя по-братски сигарету с Валенсией, Стайлз стонет, расслышав приближающиеся пожарные машины.

– В чем дело, детка? – спрашивает мисс Эндри, – кто-то тут не любит пожарных, да?

Стайлз не любит.

Он их очень, очень не любит.

– Ух, ты только посмотри на этот образец горячей сексуальности! – вздыхает Валенсия, когда Бойд входит в клуб. – Покажи мне свой шланг, сладкий!

У Бойда губы растягиваются в усмешке.

– О, святой младенец Иисус! – восклицает Эндри, когда Дерек направляется ко входу. – Вот бы взобраться на него, как коала на дерево.

Мисс Эндри, ростом больше двух метров в своих туфлях на каблуках, буквально возвышается над Хейлом. Но Стайлз всё понимает. Объективно – Хейл горячий. Часть Стайлза хочет забыть, что он в курсе, какой тот мудак. Другая его часть хочет жёстко вытрахать из него весь отвратительный характер.

Скорее всего, в нём говорит текила.

Хейл оглядывается и резко останавливается.

– Стилински?

– Хейл, – произносит Стайлз, скрещивая руки на груди в попытке выглядеть хоть немного устрашающе. Хотя это практически невозможно, ведь его окружают сплошные блестки и глянцевые яркие ткани.

Взгляд Хейла скользит от Стайлза к компании трансвеститов, а затем снова возвращается к нему.

– Развлекаешься?

– Как раз до того момента, как ты тут появился, – отвечает Стайлз.

Хейл, злобно зыркнув, исчезает в клубе.

Наступает момент оглушающей тишины, а затем все леди поворачиваются к нему, словно они стая хищников.

– Что? – восклицает он, немного отстраняясь. – Ну что?

– У тебя глаза вообще есть? – спрашивает Валенсия. И выглядит при этом так, будто застукала его за издевательствами над котятами. – Почему ты не охмуришь его?

– Я тебя умоляю! Он ненавидит меня! – настаивает Стайлз, – А ещё он козёл.

Валенсия закатывает глаза. 

– Звучит, как союз, заключённый на самих небесах. 

Стайлз ворчит, вытаскивает у неё ещё одну сигарету и вызывает такси «Убер».

Только на полпути домой, всё ещё переваривая хмурозадость Хейла и несправедливые придирки леди, он вспоминает, что сегодня ему так и не перепало.

С грёбаным днём рождения.

* * *

– О, и вот они тут, наконец, – говорит Стилински. – Я не отвлекаю от более важных дел, а, Хейл?

Дерьмо.

Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо. Крови очень много.

– Хей, а я смотрю, ты всю команду привёл, – продолжает Стайлз. У него бледное лицо. Тени под глазами стали совсем синими. – А вы, ребят, путешествуете стаей, так что ли? Неспо… неспособны мыслить самостоятельно?

Дерек надавливает на его рану и пытается не думать о том, как много крови Стайлз уже потерял.

– Конечно. Ты же нас знаешь. Не можем даже буханку хлеба купить без подмоги.

– П-подмога, – повторяет за ним Стилински.

– Выглядит так, будто она сегодня и тебе бы не помешала.

Стилински моргает, вид у него такой, словно он вдруг перестал понимать, что ему говорят. У него тахикардия, зрачки расширены. Он замерзает. И, видимо, впадает в шок.

В стороне от дороги всё ещё работают маячки на патрульной машине, окрашивая пространство в красный и синий. Лобовое стекло разбито, на нём виднеется отверстие от пули. И такое же – в Стилински.

В пределах видимости никого нет. «Стилински остановил кого-то для проверки, а они в него пальнули», – думает Дерек. Он слышал сумбурные переговоры на служебной радиочастоте и знает, что на дорогах вводят блок-посты и вызвано подкрепление. Каждый коп, за исключением тех, кто работает здесь, сейчас разыскивает преступника.

Стилински обхватывает его запястье рукой, та вся в крови. Он открывает рот и снова закрывает его. Сейчас он вдруг выглядит совсем юным.

– Держись, – говорит ему Дерек.

Около него быстро работает Бойд, а в это время Айзек прижимает кислородную маску к лицу Стилински.

– Совсем скоро мы отвезём тебя в больницу, – говорит Дерек. Он продолжает зажимать рану, пока Бойд и Айзек поднимают его на носилки.

Взгляд Стилински скользит по нему.

– Стайлз! – к ним подбегает шериф, в пиджаке, надетом поверх пижамы. – Ребёнок?

Тот разжимает пальцы на запястье Дерека и хватает отца за руку.

– Вы можете поехать вместе с нами, шериф, – говорит ему Дерек, пока они несут Стайлза к машине скорой помощи. Ему кажется, что для того, чтобы отказать Джону в такой ситуации, понадобился бы более смелый, чем он, человек.

Бойд за рулем, а Айзек и Дерек пытаются удержать Стилински в стабильном состоянии. У него очень низкое артериальное давление, слишком большая вероятность остановки сердца. Айзек продолжает держать кислородную маску, его перчатки оставляют кровавые разводы на пластике. Дерек вводит необходимые лекарственные средства в канюлю, вставленную им в запястье Стилински.

– Ты должен выдержать, Стайлз, – отчаянно твердит шериф, – не оставляй меня, ребёнок.

Глаза Стилински широко распахнуты, но взгляд расфокусирован. Он бормочет что-то под маской.

Дерек не уверен, но, кажется, тот зовёт маму.

Они мчатся в больницу что есть сил.

* * *

Стайлз проводит неделю в больнице, три – в доме отца, а потом ещё четыре месяца за бумажной работой. Когда наконец приходит время приступить к работе патрульного, он проглатывает свои страхи и изучает список задач.

– Серьёзно? – спрашивает он. – Пап, это серьёзно?

– Какие-то проблемы? – уточняет Джон и тянется за своей фуражкой. – Начнём с пешего патруля по центральной улице, а дальше посмотрим.

Стайлз драматично вздыхает.

– Я просто говорю, – чуть позже продолжает он высказывать своё недовольство с того места, на котором остановился, когда отец всё-таки купил ему кофе, – что это смешно. Я взрослый человек! У меня огнестрельное оружие есть. Мне не нужен папа, чтобы держать меня за руку на патруле!

– Будешь продолжать бухтеть? – спрашивает его отец. – Или хочешь, чтобы я написал на тебя рапорт?

Стайлз знает, когда проигрывает. Это не удерживает его от нытья, словно он маленький ребёнок.

– Ну пап!

Они останавливаются у булочной, и Джон забирает заказ из двух дюжин кексов.

– У кого-то день рождения? – спрашивает Стайлз. Вот блин. И о чьём дне рождения он забыл?

– Нет, – отвечает ему отец, и в уголках его губ появляется улыбка. – Хотя это не значит, что ты не должен помнить о том, чтобы быть милым с другими людьми.

Стайлз сужает глаза, глядя на отца.

– Что за «другие»?

Джон протягивает кредитную карточку женщине, стоящей за кассой, и ничего не отвечает.

– Папа? Ты о ком говоришь?

* * *

– Эй, Дерек! – выкрикивает Бойд. – У нас тут копы!

– Что? – Дерек откладывает гантели и вытирает вспотевшее лицо полотенцем перед тем, как выглянуть наружу.

У центрального входа станции патрульная машина. Шериф Стилински вручает кексы команде Дерека. Стайлз стоит за ним и смотрит на весь мир, словно он предпочёл бы быть сейчас где угодно, только не здесь.

– Это его первый рабочий день в полном объёме, – рассказывает Джон Эрике, – подумали, что это стоит отметить.

Дерек и хотел бы ухмыльнуться, глядя на то, насколько некомфортно офицеру, но не может. Стилински-младший, конечно, бывает абсолютным засранцем, но совершенно невозможно смотреть на него и не видеть его таким, каким он был той ночью: испуганным. Таким, блять, испуганным и настолько близким к смерти.

– Не могу решить, какой выбрать, – говорит Айзек, когда шериф подносит к нему коробку.

– Бери два, – отвечает ему шериф, – чёрт, можешь даже три взять.

Дерек решает присоединиться к этому небольшому столпотворению. Он выбирает кекс и разворачивается, оказываясь лицом к лицу с офицером Стилински. У него такой вид, который совсем непривычно наблюдать. Стилински выглядит… уязвимым, что ли.

– Так, эм… – говорит он, прочищая горло. – Я не помню почти ничего о том, что случилось там, но спасибо.

– Просто делал свою работу, – отвечает ему Дерек и ненавидит то, как это звучит.

– Да, верно, – бормочет Стилински, – конечно.

Дерек мысленно пинает себя, пока Стилински отступает от ребят и направляется обратно к патрульной машине. Но в итоге хватает ещё один кекс и, вздыхая, следует за ним. Видеть удивление на лице Стилински, когда он протягивает ему кекс, почти приятно.

– Ты правда думаешь, что я тебя ненавижу?

Стилински, колеблясь, берёт угощение.

– Ну, наверное? Ты ведёшь себя со мной, как мудак.

– О, это я мудак? – удивляется он.

Стилински щурит глаза.

– Эм… да.

– А ты, значит, никогда не вёл себя со мной как мудак?

– Может быть, – неохотно признает Стилински и вздыхает, – ладно, да. Прости меня, этого больше не случится. И спасибо, что не дал мне умереть.

У него глаза цвета виски. Почему Дерек никогда не замечал этого раньше?

– Извинения приняты, – улыбается он в ответ.

– О мой Бог! – кричит кто-то недалеко от них. Это Эрика. Конечно это Эрика. – Да потрахайтесь вы уже!

Что?

У Дерека челюсть отваливается. Как и у офицера Стилински. Шериф печально качает головой.

Офицер тыкает в неё пальцем.

– Заткнись, Рейес. Это не то… Это…

– Это не то, что тебе показалось, – рычит Дерек.

– Вот именно! – соглашается Стилински. – Это не то, что ты подумала.

Дерек с пылающим лицом дожёвывает свой кекс.

* * *

Иногда Стайлз почти уверен, что Вселенная просто издевается над ним. Например, делает так, чтобы парень, которого он ненавидит, понравился. Чтобы не спать ночью, а лежать и думать о том, как сильно он его ненавидит? Что ж, когда компания трансвеститов, твой собственный отец, Эрика Рейес, Пэрриш и даже Скотти – все разом начинают тебе говорить, что, может быть, уже пора вытащить свою голову из задницы и пересмотреть своё отношение к этому парню… вероятно, следует их послушать.

Стайлз очень не привык слушать.

Он вообще очень не привык ко всему вот этому.

Не привык к свиданиям, поцелуям, к такому чувству, будто ты снова становишься подростком из-за того, что этот парень порой улыбается тебе.

Хотя он всё ещё мудак. Дерек. Дерек всё ещё мудак.

Он просто…

Ладно. Каким-то образом, он стал мудаком, который ему важен.

Шесть месяцев спустя, когда кто-то снова устраивает пожар среди мусорных контейнеров за «Бургер Кингом», Стайлз ждёт на безопасном расстоянии и усмехается, когда подъезжает пожарная машина.

– Я так предполагаю, что кто-то разбудил спящую красавицу, м? – кричит он через всю парковку. – Самое время!

Горящие мусорные контейнеры, серьёзно. Дерек даёт своей команде самим разобраться с этим, а сам подходит к патрульной машине и прислоняется к ней рядом со Стайлзом.

– Ты устроил этот поджог ради того, чтобы вытащить нас из кроватей? – спрашивает он.

Стайлз тычет его под рёбра.

– Да пошёл ты, Дерек. Все вокруг знают, что пожарные сами устраивают это дерьмо, просто чтобы у них был шанс поиграть в героев.

–Ага, – соглашается Дерек, – посмотри только на них. Такой подвиг.

Бойд и Эрика копаются в мусорном контейнере, чтобы убедиться, что огонь потух.

Стайлз фыркает.

– Эй, ты возвращаешься на станцию после этого?

Дерек кивает.

– Тебе нужен кто-то, кто придёт и уложит тебя в кровать? – Стайлз играет бровями. – Или, может, прочесть тебе сказку?

– Не, – усмехается Дерек. Он расправляет плечи и потягивается. – Но я бы хотел отсосать тебе в подсобке.

Стайлз смотрит на часы.

– У меня перерыв через час.

– Я попытаюсь не заснуть за это время, – говорит ему Дерек и направляется к машине.

– Засранец! – кричит ему вслед Стайлз.

Дерек смеётся и показывает ему средний палец.

Только когда пожарные уезжают, Стайлз заглядывает в бумажный пакет, который Дерек бросил в открытое окно патрульной машины. Он внимательно его проверяет.

Пакет забит пончиками.

Грёбаный засранец.

Стайлз отвозит пакет обратно на участок, делится со всеми, а потом смотрит на часы. У него горячее свидание с пожарным и подсобкой. А ему ещё надо обдумать месть.

О да. Он определённо возьмёт с собой наручники.


End file.
